1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus, method and medium converting a motion signal, and in particular, to an apparatus, method and medium converting a motion signal that uses different filters to a motion signal for a sensed pointer on the basis of a movement speed to remove a noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A direct pointing device is an input device that extracts a display area of a display device such as a digital TV, and detects a current position of a pointer on a screen to control a position of the pointer that is displayed on the screen of the display device.
The direct pointing device adopts a direct mapping method, that is, the pointer is displayed at a position pointed to by a user. Therefore, the direct pointing device has advantages in that it is possible to more quickly and conveniently control the position of the pointer remotely as compared with a pointing device that adopts a relative mapping method, such as a mouse, and a keypad.
However, when displaying a pointer in a display area by using such a direct pointing device, it becomes difficult for a user to determine a position of the pointer as a distance between the display device 400 and the direct pointing device becomes larger. Further, if the user does not use a direct pointing device, but a general pointing device, it is difficult for the user to determine the position of the pointer due to hand tremors, which become more serious as the distance between a panel on which the point is displayed and the pointing device becomes larger.
Therefore, a device that is capable of controlling the motion of a pointer to reflect the specific intent of the user while preventing noise, caused by such issues as hand tremors, is required.